Mallis
Mallis is an Ardanian male who was raised by the Argani. He serves as Captain of The Chosen Men. Summary Name: Mallis Other Names: Captain Mallis, Mallis Elf-kin Home: Emynost, Edhelnore Born: 6th June, 1430 Age 45 Level: 18 Race: Ardanian Profession: Fighter Background Mallis was born in 1430, to Lord Kelros and Lady Jenna, of Ardadain. His father was an ambassador of the Prince of Ardadain, and his job was to discuss peace negotiations with the Rhutalathian counsel in the Holylands, to create an alliance against the Dark Fire army. Jenna was a mentalist, and used to accompany Kelros and aid him. However, whilst returning back to the Ardadain Barracks, Kelros and his men were attacked by the Dark Fire, who did not like how the negotiations had gone. Kelros was killed, along with most of his men. Jenna fled the Dark Fire, along with her new-born son Mallis, who she did not wish to leave at the barracks. The Dark Fire pursued her, but using her abilities she managed to escape to the Elven mountains. Weak and tired, she wandered the mountains, finally managing to find her way to the Elven-Lands. She was found by a group of Elves, and taken to the capital city of Emynost. She died shortly after from some strange enchantment cast by the Dark Fire, but she made the Elves promise to look after her son. Mallis was raised by an Elven woman named Teriliel, who was in charge of the party who found her, and her husband Celebrim. They had a daughter of their own, named Arlia, who treated Mallis as a real brother. Mallis was never singled out by the Elves for being different, however he did feel extreme gratitude to them for adopting him. When he was 16 he joined the Edhelnore army, hoping to give something back to the community. He was the youngest person ever to join the militia. Also, due to his mannish heritage, he was one of the strongest warriors. Mallis quickly flew through the ranks, due to his prowess with a weapon, and his mastery of military tactics. Eventually he became second in command of Auberon's Chosen Men, and ultimately was sent to Krish-Mu to defend the Elven settlement. He has recently joined the Quest for the Wraiths accompanying Prospero, Steel and Boedwhin. He also found love with Loria, an Elf of great beauty and his Lieutenant. Stats LANGUAGES: Argani 7, Old Spartis 5, Parzifan 7 PP: 0 HITS: 267 AT: 20 DB: 5 Skills Items of Note 'Girdle of Giant Strength-' This belt grants great strength to the wearer. Originally worn by Melwen, it was given to Lexus, and then to Mallis. +30 to Obs, x 3 damage. Any critical yields an Unbalancing Critical of equal Severity. 'Mithril-Armour-' This breastplate is made of mithril, and was given to Mallis upon his official promotion. Acts as AT 20, but encumbers only as AT 6. +30 DB. It was forged by the Dwarfs of Kazad-Ar as a gift for the Elves. Category:Narriar Category:Edhelnore Category:Chosen Men Category:Ardanians Category:Wraith Saga Category:Warriors Category:Argani Army